Gorillaz: Tales of a band
by ShiroKujaku
Summary: Colección de one-shots explorando momentos importantes [y otros no tanto] en la vida de la banda más original del mundo.
1. Nota

Nota inicial de la autora

¡Hola! Primero que lo demás, muchas gracias por estar aquí y tener las suficientes ganas de leer estos one-shots que llevo demasiado tiempo escribiendo en mi cabeza y algunos diarios viejos; es realmente emocionante saber que aún quedan lectores por estos rincones del fandom. La última vez que me pasé por aquí, era 2008 y no había mucha recepción, sobre todo porque muchos nos deprimimos después de los sucesos de "El Mañana".

No quiero distraerte más, pues es bastante aburrido, así que acá te tengo las aclaraciones:

Cada one-shot varía por fase. Me refiero a que, si el primer shot es de la fase 1, el otro puede ser de la fase 3. No quiere decir que no pueda existir secuela de alguno de ellos; si a ti te gusta mucho alguno, puedes comentarme que te gustaría una secuela y lo pensaré para llevarlo a cabo.

Advertencia de 2Nu. No lo pondré de la manera explícita, pues a muchos miembros del fandom suele molestarles la inclusión de parejas, sin embargo, estará ahí sólo como una situación implícita [por ejemplo, Noodle mirando a Stu como un crush y sólo eso].

No tengo tiempo exacto de actualización. Pueden pasar meses sin que yo actualice, pero nunca lo dejaré inconcluso.

Acepto peticiones3

En fin, cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia, puedes contactarme por inbox o más fácil, por mi página de Facebook con mi nombre de usuario:)

¡Espero lo disfrutes!

ShiroKujaku.


	2. The Box

Disclaimer:

Las historias presentadas a continuación fueron creadas para diversión personal del autor y para el espectador ; no se pretende ofender al fan, fandom en general, y mucho menos afectar a sus creadores, Jamie Hewlett & Damon Albarn, o a cualquiera de los involucrados en "Gorillaz".

The Box

Tranquilidad, silencio, y la tenue luz de la televisión que alumbra el pasillo; el único momento en que Kong Studios puede tener un poco de paz es por las mañanas y antes de las 6:30 de la tarde.

— NME. Es la única alternativa; el diario es una tremenda mierda—

Russel rodea la mirada, harto de más por escuchar al líder quejarse todo el día; Stuart no se inmuta [y, aunque probablemente lo hace], ignora totalmente la voz del hombre. Murdoc parece notar la ignorancia, por lo que se aclara la garganta y pregunta con amabilidad:

— ¿Ustedes qué opinan, amigos? —

— Me da lo mismo —Stuart responde, aún con la mirada puesta en los comerciales de televisión y sin seguir prestando atención.

— Igual, todos huyen al saber la ubicación de los estudios. Inténtalo si quieres. —

Murdoc sabe que Stuart sigue enojado con él por tirarse a su _ahora_ exnovia hace dos semanas, que sigue obstinado al creer que aún es muy pronto para reemplazar a Paula pero, ¿qué sabe de la vida esa pequeña sabandija?, en realidad, le hizo un gran favor al quitarle de encima a esa caliente y fea zorra. Al final, sigue el consejo de Russel; prepara su mejor y amable voz, y comienza a redactar a través del teléfono a las recepciones de publicidad de NME.

 _Fenómeno global busca guitarrista para dominio mundial, bla, bla, bla, se requiere BSDH [buen sentido del humor] No hippies, etcétera._

 _Murdoc Faust Niccals — 666-666-666_

 _Kong Studios_

Murdoc agradece, cuelga el teléfono y Stuart apaga la televisión con resignación. La puerta principal es golpeada tres segundos después.

— Las noticias llegan rápido — Murdoc se levanta rápidamente y los otros dos lo siguen para matar su curiosidad. El primero es quien abre la puerta para recibir a quien sea que hará audiciones.

Sólo hay una caja.

— ¿Pediste algo, idiota? — Pregunta mientras observa de forma acusadora a Stuart, el cual sólo niega con la cabeza — ¿Seguro? No quiero encontrarme con alguna muñeca inflable con cara y cuerpo de zombie.

— No he pedido nada, Murdoc. ¿Has sido tú, Russ? — Russel niega por igual mientras Del, su amigo fantasma, sale de su mente y se hace presente.

— Oh, amigo, seguro los de FedEx han dejado uno de esos paquetes basura que les sobran al día. Ya sabes, si no entregan, no hay billete —

— Tiene sentido —

Pero a Murdoc no le interesan las razones que le den, porque si han dejado un enorme paquete en la puerta de su casa, es suyo. Piensa que, probablemente, sea alguna nueva pantalla de plasma como la que sus representantes tienen [pero mucho mejor], o tal vez un nuevo bajo como regalo por parte de Belcebú; al final, él sólo arrastra la caja hasta ponerla en medio de la sala de estar.

— No tiene remitente — asegura Russel mientras la observa con cuidado — Ahora sólo debemos saber qué contiene —

— O probablemente sea sólo una caja — Stuart recibe un golpe en la nuca por el comentario.

Cuando Murdoc se acerca a la caja para abrirla, un golpe fuerte se escucha desde adentro.

— ¿Seguro que no pediste alguna de tus cosas raras, idiota?—

— Estoy completamente se- -

Entonces la caja se abre de golpe, y una persona de apenas un metro se deja ver en el piso, con una Les Paul y un casco extraño.

— Oh, Satán, ¿Qué demonios es eso? —

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué clase de fetiche es éste? —

— ¡Oh, no! Seré un sucio y sarnoso mujeriego, pero no estoy tan enfermo como para pedir algo así, mucho menos por internet —

Russel ignora por completo la discusión de sus dos compañeros y se acerca con cuidado a la personita. Le observa tallarse los ojos, sacudirse la extraña vestimenta y observarlo directamente.

— Parece que es real…— Los otros dos dejan de pelear y voltean a ver al pequeño individuo.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Chino? ¿Vietnamita? —

— Japonés — afirma _2-D_ , señalando una pequeña bandera nipona en el hombro del intruso. Murdoc lo mira incrédulo, y está seguro de que el _face-ache_ sólo se hace el estúpido con él cuando en realidad no lo es.

-— _Nudoru_ — Los tres hombres voltean a verle con extrañeza al escuchar su animada y aguda voz.

— Creo que quiere decirnos algo — Russel se acerca un poco más — ¿Qué has dicho, amigo?

— _¡Nudoru! —_

— ¿Noodle? —

—Probablemente sea su nombre — Murdoc tiene que darle la razón al chico de cabello azul, sin embargo, no tiene nada de sentido que un japonés se llame así; el pequeño sigue exclamando la misma palabra — Sí, debe ser su nombre.

Completamente harta, la personita comienza a señalar su boca y su estómago.

— Creo que tiene hambre. ¿Quieres comer, amigo? —Entonces asiente con emoción, porque los tres simios frente suyo le han entendido por fin. El grandote de color oscuro parece querer llevarle a la cocina luego de preguntar, pero el hombre lagartija le interrumpe.

— ¡Espera! ¿Y la guitarra? —

— Cierto — 2-D se acerca con cuidado, como si estuviese frente a un bebé, y comienza a darse a entender — Tú — le señala — ¿Tocas? — Pregunta señalando a la guitarra en el piso.

El pequeño asiente con las mejillas rojas; el chico atractivo le sonríe levemente. Toma la guitarra entre sus manos, respira profundo, y comienza con un riff que, según Murdoc, es una combinación entre Page, Hendrix, Hammett y Prince.

— Puta madre — exclama 2-D — ¡Eso fue fenomenal! —

— Tenemos guitarrista — afirma Murdoc, totalmente embelesado por las habilidades del enano desconocido frente a ellos.

Russel le lleva a comer algo grande, pues ha dado a entender que tiene mucha hambre.

— Oh, bro, ¿cómo nos comunicaremos con él? — Stuart se encoge de hombros mientras le mira comer pizza como si nunca en la vida hubiese comido algo, Murdoc prende un cigarrillo y mira a Russel buscando una respuesta para su propia pregunta. — Hey, Del, ¿me das una mano? —

El amigo fantasma se hace presente, provocando un chillido de emoción en el japonés.

— ¡Yooo'! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — Pregunta al ponerse frente al pequeño — ¿Puedes entender lo que digo? — El chico asiente — ¿De dónde vienes?

— _No lo sé. No recuerdo nada. —_ Responde con simpleza, permitiendo que el enorme fantasma azul traduzca a sus amigos.

— ¿no sabes por qué viniste? —él niega una vez más ante la duda.

— Perfecto. Tenemos como guitarrista a un desconocido que no sabe nada sobre sí mismo…Seguro es menor de edad — Murdoc le mira fijamente tratando de calcular la edad — A lo mucho, tiene unos cinco años.

— Será como cuidar a un bebé — complementa el de pelo azul. El niño comienza a exclamar _Nudoru_ un par de veces más, luego se levanta y se toca la entrepierna mientras baila.

— Quiere ir al baño. Llévalo tú, Russel — El chico suspira y asiente resignado para luego tomar la mano del pequeño y llevarlo a los baños.

— Supongo que tendré que llamar a los otros dos tontos para decirles que tenemos nuevo guitarrista… — Menciona Murdoc al aire, pero esperando algún tipo de respuesta de parte de Stuart — Seguro tendremos problemas cuando sepan que es un niño pequeño.

— Entenderán — Asegura 'D sin mirarle. Murdoc comienza a molestarse, ¿acaso éste niño jamás aprenderá que le hizo un favor con aquella fea bruja?

Murdoc parece que está a punto de golpearle, pero Russel aparece con el alegre niño para salvar el pellejo del idiota.

— Tenemos un gran problema — dice el afroamericano con una voz seria, así que no da rodeos y dice directamente lo que sucede — El chico no tiene paquete.

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo castraron? Bueno, eso es mejor para la banda; no hijos, no respon- -

—No, Murdoc. Es una _chica_. — Entonces todo se hunde en un silencio enorme y una pesada tensión, pero como siempre, a Stuart no le interesa, porque se levanta y se agacha a la altura de la _pequeña japonesa_ frente a él.

— Bienvenida a la banda, Noodle — Ella sonríe con vergüenza y asiente.

— Sí, bienvenida a Gorilla, mocosa — complementa el líder, con el cigarro en la boca y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Russel le acaricia el cabello y ella sonríe grande. Como puede, abraza a todos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Gorillaz! —

Stuart sonríe.

— Sí. _Gorillaz_ suena mucho mejor _—_

El fenómeno global está completo.


	3. The Girl

The Girl

Decir que se encontraba triste era poco; la soledad, el odio y la decepción eran lo que no le dejaba dormir, además de provocarle migraña. El asunto con Paula le había dejado inquieto por días y horas: se sentía solo por no tener a su chica a su lado; odio a sí mismo, por haber creído en esas palabras amorosas que por costumbre le decía, y decepción por parte del hombre que le salvó la vida.

De no ser por la caja que llegó a Kong hace una semana, Stuart estaría encerrado en su habitación, y dopado hasta no saber nada de sí mismo.

— Stuart — dice con firmeza, sentado en el piso alrededor de dibujos, colores, y frente a Noodle. Ella parece confundida y angustiada.

— St…Tu…—

— Bueno, no lo hagamos difícil. Sólo _2-D —_ Noodle frunce el ceño — _Two-Dee —_ Repite con seguridad, entonces Noodle sonríe como si comprendiera y asiente con alegría.

— ¡Too-chi! —

— Uh…, se acerca lo suficiente —Porque, ¿quién es él para arruinar los logros de una pequeña de nueve años?

Stuart recuerda lastimosamente que, luego de dos horas de que Noodle llegase a sus vidas, encontraron una carta escrita en inglés; La escritura era demasiado ordenada y perfecta, y decía que Noodle había llegado directamente de Osaka, tenía nueve años recién cumplidos y había nacido un día de Halloween en 1990. Aún recuerda el suspiro de alivio que dio Murdoc al saber que se trataba de una niña que podía ir al baño y comer sola.

Sea como fuese, la llegada de esa pequeña niña abandonada ha traído cierto toque de alegría a su miserable y corta vida de veintiún años. Y un poco de alivio a sus constantes migrañas, debe admitir.

— Toochi…uh… ¿triste? — Su voz y sus escasas palabras le hacen volver a la realidad.

— Oh, no, no estoy triste, sólo melancólico.

A decir verdad, él esperaba cosas buenas de aquella chica; no fue su primera novia, pero sí la primera que estuvo con él después de tres semanas. Era bonita, algo seria, enojona, burlona y con una gran afición al alcohol, algo exótico para su miserable vida, pero él aseguraba que la quería bastante.

— Toochi — Los pequeños brazos de Noodle le rodean el torso; él se da cuenta de que las cosas ya han pasado y no puede hacer nada para volver en el tiempo y cambiarlas; ahora tiene una nueva amiga para pasar esos tragos amargos.

— Estoy bien — asegura mientras deshace el abrazo y le da golpecitos en el extraño radio-casco. — Hey, Noodle, ¿te gustan los zombies? —

— ¿Zombies? —

— Sí, ya sabes, esas cosas muertas que salen de la tierra para comerse los cerebros de la gente —

— ¡Del! —

— Bueno, también son azules, pero no flotan ni rapean. Y Del no come cerebros…o eso espero. Al menos te acercas al concepto. Tengo algunas películas sobre zombies ¿quieres verlas conmigo? —

— ¡Hai! — Bueno, al menos ella sí se interesa por ver películas con él.

Kong Studios, por más tenebroso y embrujado, tiene sus ventajas. Una de ellas, definitivamente, es el teatro donde se proyectan películas. 2-D prepara una gran bolsa de palomitas y dos vasos grandes de soda de limón. Noodle simplemente sigue sus pasos sin saber con seguridad lo que hacen.

— Dawn of the death. ¡Es la mejor película que podría existir en el mundo! Te encantará, puedo apostar lo que sea — Y Noodle sólo se ríe, porque su nuevo amigo es muy gracioso cuando su voz se vuelve más aguda gracias a la emoción.

Stuart, por su parte, no pone demasiada atención a la película; la ha visto ese mismo día, una hora y cuarentaicinco minutos antes de que se aburriese y buscase a Noodle para "jugar" a enseñarle inglés. Escuchar a una pequeña niña con voz adorable siempre es divertido.

Prefiere poner de vez en cuando los ojos en la nena de nueve años para ver su reacción. Parpadeos, ojos bien abiertos [¡sus ojos son verdes!] algunos sorbos de soda y muchos "Oooh" y "waah" de asombro después, Stuart está orgulloso de sí mismo por lograr que alguien cercano a él vea "Dawn of the death".

— ¿Quieres ver otra? —

— ¡Hai! —

— La siguiente será la película más terrorífica del mundo, así que ¡prepárate para sentir el horror! —

"El Exorcista" no suena como una película que pueda ver una nena de nueve años, pero Stuart ha visto su entusiasmo, así que asume que no pasará nada malo, de todos modos, es una pelí reacciones de Noodle son las mismas; emoción, sustos casuales, algunas veces expresiones de asco.

— ¡Pero, agh! Era tan bonita, aún lo es, digo, no es la chica más hermosa del universo, pero tenía algo que realmente la hacía bonita…ya sabes, ruda, con su lunar de Marilyn Monroe, ¿por qué me engañó? Yo sé que Murdoc es su hombre perfecto, pero creo que no fui tan malo con ella, digo… — Entonces Stuart se da cuenta de que se está quejando en voz alta frente a una niña de nueve años que no entiende nada de sus tontos problemas amorosos.

— Toochi, no ser triste — Noodle le ofrece un caramelo de fresa.

Stuart le mira anonadado, sabe que Noodle entiende el inglés [y, sorprendentemente, también su acento] pero no sabe si es mejor o más triste que una niña pequeña se preocupe más por él que su exnovia. Probablemente ambas.

— Gracias Noodle, es mi sabor favorito —

Eventualmente, llegan a las 6:00 am y la pequeña no aguanta más; sus ojos verdes se cierran lentamente, se cabeza cae sobre el respaldo de su asiento, y sus brazos sujetan una bolsa de palomitas de maíz. Al menos es justo en los créditos de "Night of the living dead".

Stuart parpadea con pesadez, porque a pesar de que tiene veintiún años, suele cansarse incluso de ver cuatro películas seguidas en una noche. Sonríe cuando observa a su nueva amiga dormida a su lado y no se molesta en despertarla, simplemente la toma en sus brazos y sale con ella hacia el elevador para dirigirse a la habitación 17.

2-D la deposita debajo de las sábanas, coloca su peluche de perro verde en sus brazos [regalo suyo, debe presumir] y le acomoda el cabello con cuidado para no despertarla. Stu sonríe porque Noodle apenas tiene nueve años, es una niña pequeña pero muy fuerte, inteligente y capaz de comprenderlo; la diferencia de culturas e idiomas no les trae problemas, y 2-D cree que eso es lo que puede fortalecer más su amistad en algún futuro.

— Buenas noches, Noods — Dice después de darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

— Oyasumi, Toochi —

Stuart sale de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro porque existe alguien que lo escucha y mira películas de terror con él sin aburrirse, le da dulces y se ríe de Murdoc a su lado; porque tiene una nueva amiga, alguien con quien jugar por las tardes y hacerle olvidar la tristeza del abandono de aquella bella muchacha, pero sobre todas las cosas, alguien en quien confiar plenamente.

Stuart hace una mueca de disgusto, porque una migraña le ha comenzado ahora mismo debido a mantenerse despierto toda la madrugada…Pero esas son cosas sin importancia, porque ahora tiene muchas cosas que hacer para vivir con un poco de felicidad en su miserable vida. Aprender un poco de japonés, por ejemplo.


End file.
